SO WHAT I LIED
by 8annie81
Summary: My first TMNT son-fic. So what I lied by the Sick Puppies. After you read this you'll see what a drama queen I am. Too bad the genre is drama and not something better.


Raphael was being punished. Again. Frustrated he let the dishes in the sink clatter when the water ran too hot. His brothers were in the other room playing loudly.

_The window's cracked, I'm looking out_  
_I see Them and I'm filled with doubt_

Tinkering with is bike Raph just gave up letting oil leak all over his hands. He growled and curled his hands into fists. After that last fight with Leo not even his calm garage could calm him.

_I don't know if this parking place_  
_Is just another empty space_

Raph was in a blind rage. Puting full force into every punch, kick, and stab the poor punching bag had to take for Mikeys sake. He was still plagued by the memory of almost bashing his youngest brothers head in. "No. No...you...you!"

_Words I've said aren't coming true_  
_I don't know if it's me or you_  
_This promise is too hard to keep_  
_I have to speak_

He and his father were in a one sided screaming match. Splinters fur bristled and his ears were flat. He was giving every sign that his son had gone too far.

_So what, I lied_  
_But the truth would've been suicide_  
_Monogamy is all you want from me_  
_But I see my life_  
_And it's way too short_  
_Don't blame me for not being subservient to others' needs_  
_I'm at the point where honesty just **doesn't fucking work for me**_

Every ounce of will power went into not striking his brother. Raphael was in the flip corner doing flips. He was geting increasingly sloppy because Mikey was testing his luck. Finally Raph turned to his brother who realized he'd gone too far. Mikey ran, but Raph followed clouded with rage.

_I did my best to try and be_  
_A mirror of society_  
_But we both know the mirror's cracked_  
_And everybody's in the act_  
_Faking what they cannot feel_

Raph caught up to his brother. He could hear Mikey pleading, but didn't even hear him let alone care. He'd picked up a hard object he didn't even know what it was. He raised it over his head ready to strike. His brother Leo grabbed his arm. His whole family was there as shocked as he was.

_Hoping they can make it real_  
_Reality is killing me_

The red masked ninja and his oldest brother stood facing eachother. They had both stopped listening to eachother and were both trying to out yell eachother to get their point across. It would get physical at any moment.

_So what, I lied_  
_But the truth would've been suicide_  
_Monogamy is all you want from me_  
_But I see my life_  
_And it's way too short_  
_Don't blame me for not being subservient to others' needs_  
_I'm at the point where honesty just **doesn't fucking work for me**_

Raph went to April and Caseys place. Casey wasen't there so he was hoping April'd see his point and agree with him. She began to tell him he was over reacting.

_Monogamy is all she wants from me_  
_But I see my life_  
_And it's way too short_

In a moment of scilence before the Shredders home exploded. Watching this you could see all the foot ninja's who did not escape in time.

_Erect a life I'll never see_  
_I'll stand back from the scenery_  
_And laugh at all the other guys_  
_Who never could escape in time_

His brothers' had screwed themselves over having picked on him. Even Leo was about to get it. He lunged at his brothers throwing dangerous and wild swings at them as they fled until his father figure told him sternly that they needed to talk.

_Stuck like flies on sticky tongues_  
_Chewed up 'fore their life is done_  
_I'm not here to compromise or apologize_

Splinter's patience was wearing thin. His hot-headed son was not the least bit sorry of his treatment of his brothers'.

_So what, I lied_  
_But the truth would've been suicide_  
_Monogamy is all she wants from me_  
_But I see my life_  
_And it's way too short_  
_Don't blame me for not being subservient to others' needs_  
_I'm at the point where honesty just doesn't fucking work for me_

He always felt trapped in some way down in the sewer. What a waste it was for anyone to think they could punish him into staying down there. That would be too much punishment.

_Life-is too fucking short_  
_It's too fucking short_  
_It's too fucking short_


End file.
